Facioscapulohumeral muscular dystrophy (FSHD) was linked to contractions in the number of D4Z4 repeats on chromosome 4q35 two decades ago. These contractions do not completely remove or mutate any genes, and solving the central mystery of how they lead to FSHD has been the most critical need in the field since this genetic abnormality was discovered. Recent work provides hope that the pathogenic mechanisms are coming into focus. Several published studies, including ours, support an FSHD pathogenesis model involving over- expression of the D4Z4-localized DUX4 gene, which encodes a transcription factor. These findings have sharpened the focus of the FSHD field, and there is now growing momentum to understand DUX4 biology and the mechanisms by which it may contribute to FSHD development. In our initial work, we demonstrated the myopathic potential of DUX4 in animal muscle, and showed that DUX4 toxicity was dependent upon its ability to bind DNA and activate p53-dependent cell death pathways. In this proposal, we will test several hypotheses addressing the mechanistic role of DUX4 and the p53 pathway in FSHD pathogenesis. These studies will help define the pathogenic insults underlying FSHD, which is ultimately necessary for therapeutic development.